


The Cat in the Hat

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [12]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie brings a friend to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat in the Hat

Title: The Cat in the Hat  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, Hannibal Chau, Fang  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim and Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [echoislesfandom](http://echoislesfandom.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Charlie brings a friend to work.

Hannibal scowled at the small black kitten as she sat on his shoulder and batted at his sunglasses. "I don't think it's a great idea for you to bring your kitten to work, Charlie. Too many things could happen to something this small."

"I hate the idea of her being alone here in the apartment." Charlie rolled a jingle ball across the floor. He smiled as she jumped off of Hannibal to chase after it. "I've been teaching her to sit on my shoulder while I do things around the apartment. I learned yesterday she's terrified of the vacuum and I think the scratches I got when she freaked out might scar."

"You're not eating cat food again, are you?" Hannibal gave him a look. "If you are, just make sure you brush your teeth before you come to the club."

"I may have tried a few bites of some of the food we bought her, just to make sure it was decent quality. I don't want Princess Fluffybutt eating crappy stuff."

Hannibal opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it. Trying to counter Charlie's logic tended to give him a headache. He got to his feet, narrowly avoiding the speeding kitten. "Leave her home, Charlie. I mean it."

\---

"It's a damn good thing Hannibal is in Melbourne for the week, Charlie, otherwise I think he would have strangled you for bringing Princess to the club." Fang pressed the damp cloth against Charlie's bleeding neck and shoulder. The claw marks weren't deep, but they were still oozing steadily. "You know he's going to hear about this from someone, right? You should just call him and talk to him to get it over with."

"Everything would have been fine if those chicks in the front row hadn't snuck in those stupid confetti poppers." He hissed under his breath as Fang touched the space where his neck met his shoulder. "Princess was asleep under the top hat on my head. I know she was asleep because I could feel her purring."

Charlie sighed. "Those poppers went off, she woke up, and then she freaked out. It was worse than what she does with the vacuum. She knocked my hat loose, then she slipped. She grabbed onto me to keep from falling."

"I honestly thought someone was trying to kill you with the amount of noise you and the cat were making." She began to put bandages on the worst of the scratches. "Then everyone started to panic. We had to give a round of free drinks to everyone who didn't flee the building. That isn't cheap."

"Take it out of my paycheck." He swore when Fang swatted him in the back of the head. "I won't bring her again, okay?"

"You're all patched up. Go grab Princess and I'll drive you home." Fang shook her head. "Things are rarely boring when you're around, Charlie."

Charlie scooped the cat into his arms. "That's just part of my charm, Fang."


End file.
